Like Father, Like Son
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne realizes just how similar her husband and son are. One-shot. Rating is for mild innuendo.


Daphne was ready for bed. Though she loved taking care of her family, as well as Martin, it could be tiring. Just as she made her way to the master bedroom to join Niles, she passed by David's room. Usually he was asleep by now, but sometimes he tried to stay up and read after he was supposed to be in bed. To Daphne's surprise, her son was in bed, sound asleep. But he barely had a blanket covering him, and his books lay on top of him.

Her heart moved by the sight of her precious son looking so peaceful, she went into the room at once. She removed the books from the bed, noticing that he'd been doing his math homework. David was very advanced for his age, especially in math. Daphne looked at the numbers and square root symbols, knowing she had no hope of ever understanding what he was learning. But she carefully laid the books on his desk. When she returned to the bed and pulled the covers up, David stirred in his sleep. "I wasn't done with my homework."

Daphne smiled. "Tomorrow's Sunday. You'll have time to do it. Goodnight." She kissed his cheek. "Love you."

David muttered a "love you" in return before going back to sleep fully. Daphne crept out of the room quietly, closing the door behind her.

When she reached her own bedroom, Niles was waiting for her, reading a book. "Hello, my love." He marked his place in the book before putting it down.

Daphne kissed him. "David was sound asleep, with his math book on top of him. He said he wasn't done with his work."

Niles shook his head in disbelief. "Like father, like son."

"Well, he certainly doesn't take after me brothers," Daphne laughed.

"I seem to recall my mother having to take my books away one night, too. I studied nearly all the time, hoping to catch up to Frasier. Every test was a competition."

"I can imagine," Daphne said as she got into bed beside him. She remembered all too well the way the boys used to compete back when she'd first met the Cranes.

"Back then, I never could've imagined that Frasier and I would be as close as we are now. And of course I know who I have to thank for that." He smiled at his wife.

Daphne looked at him in confusion. "I didn't do anything!"

"My love, you changed _everything_. I only started spending time with Frasier after he returned to Seattle because he hired the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen to look after Dad."

"Oh, Niles." Daphne blushed.

"I'm serious. It was your kindness and grace that brought the three of us together. And now look where we are. We have a family of our own now." He gestured toward David's room.

Suddenly, Daphne no longer wanted to go to sleep as she had just a few moments ago. She leaned forward, kissing Niles for a long moment.

There was no hesitation when Niles returned the kiss. This feeling of Daphne's lips on his was something he could never tire of. When he came up for air, he caressed her cheek. "Sometimes I forget to thank you for all the ways you've changed my life. I honestly don't know where I'd be now if I hadn't met you that night in Frasier's apartment."

"I have a feeling you'd be doing all right. But you'd be surrounded by nothing but wine and opera recordings. Now you know that there's more to life than those stuffy things." She grinned, letting him know she was teasing.

"Yes, _this_ was certainly something I never experienced before you and I came together. And you've given me David. No father could be prouder than I am when I see not only how intelligent he is, but also the way his teachers report that he's always the first one to help comfort a child who's been bullied. I know that must come from you."

Daphne's heart melted. Niles not only did his best to help his patients, but he also made sure he spent time at home. She wanted to tell him that she appreciated everything he did, the same way he'd told her. But somehow, looking into his eyes, she couldn't seem to find the words. Instead she put her arms around him. Words could only go so far to convey the way she felt at a time like this. But she knew as they gave into to their desires that he understood everything she felt, even without her speaking a word. _That must be where David gets it from_, Daphne thought.

**The End**


End file.
